1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable apparatus intended for simulating the launching of rocket ammunition.
When firing at a target by means of a portable rocket launcher, many weapon systems demand that the marksman keep the target in the sighting device during the flight of the rocket. Specifically, during the final portion of the flight of the rocket, the marksman must maintain his aim at the target so that the guidance control, which is usually mounted on the casing of the launcher, will not emit erroneous direction commands to the rocket thereby leading to a miss of the target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of rocket launching simulators have been designed for exercising optical targeting during the flight phase of a rocket. Such simulators normally operate in conjunction with a laser beam emitting device located on the housing of the rocket launcher, whereby continuous aim at the target via the visor line can be controlled and the time of flight of the launched rocket can be simulated.
While these known simulators allow controlling the aim at the target during the complete flight time of the rocket, nevertheless, the dynamic behavior of the rocket launcher is not taken into consideration. Accordingly, it is of great importance that a marksman be familiarized with the dynamic launching behavior of a rocket launcher by simulated launching means, since a shifting of the center of gravity and of dynamic forces under actual rocket launching can lead to a missed target. Of special importance is proper maintenance of the target in the aiming device of the launcher during launch of the rocket.